Silver Threads
by Tainted Kattitina
Summary: Forgotten memories, winged beings, and all other matters of madness are causing a stir in the way things were meant to be. AU, Eventual slash, and to many other things to list. On Hold.
1. Memories of Weddings

Finished

Silver Threads

Everything that has been known before is changing, sometimes for the better, sometimes for the worse. Only time can tell how drastic these changes shall be.

A Katt and Lyra collab.

Katt: I mentioned to my sister who doesn't like HP fics that there are 17 plot devices for HP. I have more than 17 but the fact remains that you could easily find 17 plot devices. I mentioned writing a story with all the plot devices, and Lyra decided to critique it. That's how this came about . . .

Disclaimer: Neither me nor Lyra are the wonderful J.K. Rowling. If we were, we wouldn't have just graduated high school. And there would be more romantic build up between couples.

Minor Edits done 6-26-10

Chapter One: Memories of Weddings

It was every woman's happiest day besides the one on which she gave birth to her first born, yet Lily could not find it in her to be happy beyond measure. The dress, day, and decorations were all beautiful, but outside the peaceful sanctuary of the church there was a war where two words could kill a person and no one was ever truly safe. Outside of the church her oldest friend was serving a mad man and would be killed for doing so.

Her bridesmaids had left her alone for a moment so she could collect her thoughts. However, the longer she stood there the less she wanted to get married right away. There was a war, and people were bound to die. Next week Amelia or Alice might be dead, or perhaps James or Sirius. How could she think of bringing a child into a world torn apart by war? Maybe if she was living someplace else it would have been an easy decision.

"Lily" A man's voice made her turn. There stood Severus, oily black hair disheveled, robes rumpled, and large dark circles under his black eyes. Lily stood and went for her wand. "Wait! I mean no harm." She nodded warily. "Thank you. Don't speak just yet. I realize that I am the last person you probably want to speak to, and under normal circumstances I would respect that. However, today I need to say my piece before it's too late. I have to tell you that you..." he fidgeted, obviously uncomfortable. "You are the most important person in my life, and I will always care for you."

"Sev," Lily's voice was filled with confused emotions. Severus made to continue speaking, but before he could say anything a great blast echoed through the walls.

Both minds jumped to the same conclusion. Lily gathered her skirts up in her arms and trained her wand on the doorway. Before anyone could try the door, however, Severus grabbed her arm and quickly disapparated.

The two landed in a study with walls covered by bookshelves. In the middle of the floor a settee was positioned in front of a sturdy dark wood coffee table. There appeared to be no doors or windows in the secluded room.

"Let me go! Severus, James is still at the chapel!" Lily cried using her free hand to pound on her once friend's chest.

Severus frowned, holding the redhead's fist away from him. "I will go back for him." He asserted, bitterness coloring his voice. "For the love of Merlin, keep calm and I'll make sure he gets to you." With that Severus released her arms and apparated back to the little church where the wedding was being held. However, the fight had already ended, as typical of a Death Eater strike. Now the building was in flames, surrounded by muggle emergency vehicles. Severus cursed Potter's folly in allowing his wedding to be held in this unprotected muggle district. No matter that it should have been secret - obviously that hadn't worked out well. Still, he spared more vehemence for his erstwhile comrades. Joining them had seemed the thing to do back then, but all of their attitudes rankled him as much as his father's had - in point of fact they were similar. In this crashed wedding, he decided, Voldemort had crossed a line.

So, determined to keep his promise to Lily, he made his way towards the Church, asking everyone he came across if they had seen a male about his age, height, and weight, with dark, shaggy hair, brown eyes, and glasses. No one had. Most of those now present were muggle - bystanders and not members of the wedding party, but an old schoolmate who had lost her wand informed him that James had been driven from the chapel in the fighting and hit his head on the stairs. Certainly, the woman supplied, he must still have been in the crowd. Just as he was about to perform a "point me" spell in the shadows, Severus heard a distinctive series of cracks. The obliviators and Plausible Excuse Board members had arrived. Severus scoffed. A secret wedding for Voldemort's high-profile targets. Yes. Knowing he could get no more done, he returned to his house on Spinner's End to tell Lily the bad news.

LESS

Upon hearing of Severus' failure, Lily had clammed up. Since then the old friends had studiously avoided each other, though Lily had agreed to stay in his home rather than endanger her family. Despite Severus' lack of success, Lily refused to give up on James. After checking in with the order and confirming that he was indeed missing, she spent six months travelling all across England to find a muggle hospital that might have held her fiancé, James Potter. All of the ones she had visited had no sign of him, or any man matching his description that wasn't already accounted for. She sighed tiredly. Severus had made her promise that she would not try again after today, but that was an easy promise to make. This was the last hospital, practice or clinic in England that she hadn't checked. If he made it out of the fighting that day at all, he would've had to have gone to this hospital.

"Excuse me," Lily said to the receptionist. "Do you happen to know if a man named James Potter has been admitted here in the last six months? I'm his fiancé." Lily said the last part quickly as the nurse opened her month to repeat the patient confidentiality speech Lily had gotten at all the other hospitals.

The receptionist looked at her with pity before clicking away at the computer. "Potter, James?" She asked, flipping through the rolodex for several minutes before she finally looked up. "I'm sorry miss, but no one under that name has been admitted here."

"Do you have any John Does, then?" Lily quickly asked. "One of them might be him."

The lady smiled and nodded. "In room 215. I suppose we can make an exception to policy if it means identifying the poor man. One minute, let me write you a pass." The receptionist scrawled something unintelligible on a sticky note and handed it to Lily, who took off down the corridor.

Lily entered the room with breath bated. Somehow she could feel it - he must be here. The bed by the door was neatly made and Lily made her way to the divider curtain. Listening a moment to the sound of someone's breath in deep sleep, she pulled the curtain aside. Her heart dropped into her toes. A man at least twice her age with graying blonde hair lay in the bed, arm hooked to an IV. Then, that was it. Her fiancée was dead. Holding back a heavy sob, Lily ran from the room, hurriedly turning a corner to an empty corridor before apparating away.

LESS

James was thoroughly disoriented. At least, he was pretty sure his name was James. The nurses who had hovered over him when he woke kept calling him 'Mr. Doe'. Well that didn't make sense, he thought. I'm a stag, aren't I? Except that didn't quite ring right either. He was, after all, a man and not a woodland creature. Perhaps it was a schoolboy nickname? He had gone to school, he knew. Like he knew his name was James and his mother's was - no, had been - Signe. Which was an odd name, really. And yet his mind was filled with all sorts of half-remembered figures with names at least as strange. Harold, Signe, and James Stag? He mentioned it to one of the nurses and was rewarded with an indulgent look.

"I'll look it up, John."

He scowled, suddenly confident that he was right. "My name is James."

Another humoring glance which he studiously ignored. A concussion and a mysterious case of amnesia, they'd said. Though he'd take their word on the concussion - it had apparently put him in a six-month coma - he couldn't help but feel there was something to his memory loss other than a bop to the head. Oh yes, the coma. A miracle that he'd woken, they said, and now to make sure he didn't just disappear back into his mind, they were putting him through a series of rigorous tests. James pouted, figuring all the hassle had probably done more harm than good.

Another nurse who had introduced herself as Jennifer correctly interpreted the look on his face. "Oh John, I know this is uncomfortable, but look on the bright side." He raised his eyebrows skeptically. "Well... you'll get to eat your first solid meal in six months shortly. And we put down nice clean sheets while you were in getting checked." That didn't sound too bad, he grudgingly admitted. And so far this hospital had been a lot nicer than his fuzzy memories would have lead him to expect. For some reason he kept expecting to have medicines shoved down his throat. So far, the only things shoved down his throat had been a glass of water and a thermometer, which wasn't so bad.

As the gurney turned its last corner before his room, he looked up, finally remembering to be curious about his surroundings. In case you need to escape, his mind whispered. He ignored it. As his gaze shifted from the nurses to the hallway ahead of him, he froze. Ahead of them, a feminine figure turned the corner at a brisk clip.

"I know her," James whispered, vaguely remembering an image of stunning green eyes.

"Know who?" The nurse asked, looking up from her chart and seeing no one.

"I... don't remember."

That would be James's last memory of Lily for many years to come.

LESS

That night when Severus got back to his house on Spinners End he was surprised to see Lily sitting on the love seat with bags around her feet and a map in front of her.

"I can't fight a war that took James from me, Sev." She said before he had even opened his mouth. "Feel free to come with me or no, but I am leaving the country. "

"Hm. It's convenient that I've managed to take my mother's name, then. It will be easier to evade those who might want to keep us here under their thumb."

"Like who?" Lily asked, one finger circling a spot on the map.

"The Dark Lord. Dumbledore is also an issue, I suppose. Where are we going?" He asked, summoning two glasses, a flask of Ogden's Finest, and a bottle of icewine. "And when do we leave?"

"We head to Crimea just as soon as we're packed."

LESS

They had decided to travel via muggle transportation. It was all the better for the purpose of laying low, and both of them were familiar with the ins and outs of muggle society. Lily had shot down the idea of taking a ship, having developed a great fear of water after falling out of her boat in first year. Severus concurred, but further insisted that a train would feel too much like retuning to Hogwarts. Though neither of them had been on a plane before, they agreed flying was the best option. So, after much preparation which included emptying their respective bank accounts and packing up all the worldly belongings they still wanted to keep, the two childhood friends set off to Crimea from the Heathrow airport.

The regular direct flight from London Heathrow to Crimea was small - the model of plane was older and the flight only occurred once every two weeks. Lily and Severus found their seats right over the wing and stowed their (shamelessly shrunken) luggage into the overhead compartment. It was an aisle with three chairs, and the two were dismayed to find that neither of them had the aisle. With a sharp look, Lily seated herself by the window.

"I'll get claustrophobic if I can't see out," she reasoned.

Severus scowled. "You're putting me next to a stranger?"

"You are a big boy, you can handle it."

"It will be a smelly fat man, and he'll spend the whole flight drinking. I refuse."

Lily pouted. "You don't know that. C'mon, it's not like you'll be missing a view." They attempted to stare each other down. Severus flushed and gestured Lily take her seat, and she grinned smugly.

They sat in silence.

As it happened, the person in the aisle seat was a large older woman. She took her seat and promptly began snoring. Severus grumbled at this, and Lily smiled beatifically and held her silence.

LESS

"Why Crimea?" Severus's question broke through her concentration on the novel in her lap. Lily sighed and marked the page she was on.

"My family lived there once. Some of them at least. I found a book in your house that detailed how to find where family had lived. I... wanted to feel close to them, since I'm leaving Mum and Dad." She stashed the book into the pocket of the seat in front of her.

"That was borderline dark." Severus' voice suddenly went cold.

Lily turned away, hiding her face behind her hair. "I don't care," she stated clearly.

"Lily," Severus faced her, grabbing her hands as she reached for her book. "I don't want you practicing that sort of thing."

She sniffed and turned farther away from him. "I don't see why that is any of your business, _Severus_." She put emphasis on his name, voice laced with venom, and snatched her hands back. "After all, you practice it, don't you? But wait, that is what caused this whole mess, isn't it. Merlin, I must be crazy, on a plane with a follower of the madman who killed my husband." Lily unbuckled her seatbelt and stood.

"Where are you going?" Severus hissed, trying not to let her see how much her words hurt him.

"The loo. Let me pass."

"No, not until you listen to me. I don't want you practicing dark magic, because... Because you're better than I am. You deserve better. Dark magic brings so much pain, including Voldemort's rise to power. Yes, I did join that madman, but that was the same time as Mother's death and our," he coughed, "falling out." He looked past her out the window. "Lily, swear I didn't know about the attack on your wedding. I'd rather see you happy with someone else than miserable with me." They paused, Lily wearing a look like thunder. Suddenly discomfited by his outburst, Severus allowed her to pass. The woman on the aisle seat had gotten up to use the loo as well, he realized, relieved that their indiscretion hadn't revealed anything. Wary, he checked the passengers in front and behind them, but most of them appeared to be sleeping and one young woman was fully absorbed in her walkman. Leaning back, he closed his eyes, thoroughly troubled.

Lily, her heart pounding and blood rushing to her head, strode to the back of the plane as quickly as she could and locked herself in the small bathroom. The thing only thing racing faster than her heart was her mind. She mumbled distractedly.

"The way he said that last part. Like - like when James said he fancied me in school." Twice a week for seven years, her mind supplied. "James, oh James. But... Sev doesn't feel that way. It's been years since we went our separate ways." Her fists clenched. "But the wedding, he came to say his piece. He has no reason to lie to me. Oh, James, what do I do? Does he mean it? No, his friendship with Lucius. He wouldn't associate with him if he didn't agree with him, would he?" But that was only after his mother died, a voice insisted. Maybe he had no choice. No... choice... "Oh!" Her eyes watered. "Oh, he never meant it, did he James? I was so horrible to him that year. His time of greatest need, and I turn my back because of a few hurt feelings without even trying to understand!" Lily bit her lip. That's it, keep going, her mind coaxed. Overwrought, she hid her face in her hands and sobbed. She didn't know what to believe any more, about her life, her friends, or Severus. Pulling a tissue from the dispenser on the wall, she dabbed at her eyes determinedly. "I know what I have to do, James. I need to give him a second chance. For both of us." Thus resolved, a true smile came over her face for the first time in six months.

LESS

Christmas came far too soon for Lily, but instead of finding joy in the Holiday season, all the festive cheer only darkened her mood further. Her afterschool plan was falling further apart every day. James, dead. Her friends, unknown. England, still at war. And to top it all off, she had yet to get married or have a child. She had so hoped to have children - it was one of the few things she and her sister had in common. She sighed, her breath fogging up the windowpane of the house the pair had been surprised to be able to afford. It had belonged to Lily's ancestors once, but had never been purchased after they had left. The realtor had been relieved when Lily asked about it. It was a dated building and in need of restoration, but beautiful.

There was a knock on the door, startling Lily from her depressed mood. "Enter," she called, already knowing who it was.

Severus opened the door peaking his head into the room. It was small and clean, with a bed, a wardrobe, and a vanity table. "I brought you a tray from dinner," he said, coming into the room.

"Thank you. Go ahead and place it on the bed. I'll eat in a few minutes." Severus moved to place the tray on the bed when he saw that the lunch tray was still there as well, untouched.

"Lils, are you feeling ill?" He asked, concerned about the redhead.

Lily sighed but did not turn away from the window, "I just don't feel hungry. I might in a bit."

Severus set down the dinner tray but did not leave the room. Instead he moved to stand next to Lily. "I am worried about you. When we first arrived at the beginning of December you were, if not happy, content. However, since the moment Christmas decorations went up you have been in a slump. You rarely leave your room, you barely eat, and I don't think you are sleeping either. Please, Lily, speak to me."

She turned, her bright green eyes filled with tears. "It's not supposed to be this way, Sev. I'm supposed to be a fat glowing bundle of joy, heavy with child. I am supposed to be in James' ancestral home hiding from Voldemort, getting worried sick when James is twenty minutes late getting home." Glancing up at him, she continued, "I am happy to have you here, never doubt that, but. . . I had a plan. I had a life." She buried her head in his shoulder, sobs wracking her slight frame.

"I'm sorry. I don't mean to be hurtful with this." She said once her tears had died down.

"Oh no, not a problem. I enjoy being told I am no substitute for dead fiancés." He didn't mean for there to be that much bitterness in his voice. Still, he didn't draw away from her.

"Don't make me hex you. You know what I mean. It's not your fault and I don't blame you. And it's not that you're not good enough, in comparison." Her arms tightened about his waist. "Actually, the more time I spend around you, the more I realize how childish James was when he passed away. Yet you've never been a child, have you?"

"I am afraid I do not see your point."

Lily sighed wistfully. "Sev, I did love him. I think I always shall. But now, now he will forever remain a child. I will grow old and in my memory he'll stay a child." She frowned. "You have never been a child, except in dreams. Still, I can see it now. Living with you and growing old with you. It's not better than James, but I don't think I've wanted anything so much in my life."

"Now isn't the time. You are drunk." Severus moved to pull away from her, however Lily kept a tight grip on his clothes.

"I'm not drunk, Sir Inferiority Complex. And what do you mean this isn't the time?" She demanded.

"We'll talk in the morning," He replied looking distinctly uncomfortable. "Why don't you eat something and get a good night's rest?"

Lily pushed him away, fed up. "Don't you _dare_baby me, Severus Tobias Snape Prince! Tell me what it apparently "isn't the time for", or by Merlin you will have wished you did. I haven't had any alcohol since the last time I came to dinner, I feel fine, and I am most certainly in the right mind to hear this."

Severus kept his back to her. "I'm leaving," he admitted.

"...What?"

"I'm going back to England. You deserve better that to be associated with me."

Lily's eyes filled with tears. "What do you hope to accomplish by that, pray tell?"

"I can spy for Dumbledore maybe. Ingratiate myself with the Death Eaters and get revenge for you."

"I don't want revenge. I want you!"

His lips thinned. "You don't know what you want. "

"How dare you!" Ignoring her, Severus headed for the door. "Stop right now! Severus!" Enraged, she snatched her wand off the bedside table and leveled it at his retreating back. "Impedimenta!" She smiled grimly as Severus' face rushed to meet the floor. "Don't ever try to tell me what I want," she told him, moving to block the stairs before releasing the spell. "Now can we talk about this?"

Severus looked up at Lily with the most heart wrenching gaze she had ever seen. Taken aback, she only stepped back and grabbed the banister as he rose and brushed past her. "Wait," she said, spinning around, but he had already disappeared around the corner. In shock, Lily sat at the top of the stairs. She was too numb to weep. Why again? She had already had everything ripped from her once.

Hearing footsteps coming towards her, she looked up. Seeing Severus climbing the stairs, her face lit up with hope.

"You're not leaving."

"Well, no." He said, clearing his throat awkwardly. "I find, once again, that you are right."

Lily smiled warmly, then froze as Severus dropped to one knee before her. Gulping nervously, he pulled a jewelry box from his pocket. "This was my mother's. I know I am not James Potter, but if you will accept it, then nothing would make me happier than staying with you. Always."

LESS

It was every woman's happiest day besides the one on which she gave birth to her first born, and this time Lily was even happier despite her lingering regrets. Her first love was lost to her forever. But this was a marriage of love, and to her closest, dearest friend, no less. That, Lily decided, was more than she could ever have hoped.

TBC

Feedback is greatly needed. And loved. But mostly needed.

4


	2. What Was Left Behind

Fin

Silver Threads

A Katt and Lyra collaborative work.

Katt: Chapter One was fun, let's hope that the counterpart interlude will be as much fun. Disclaimer in chapter one.

Interlude One: What Was Left Behind

It wasn't everyday that Arthur White, formerly known as Regulus Black, was called into the hospital. His doctors had long decided that he would never regain his 'lost' memories, though, so it was with boredom and to the general disinterest of the staff that Regulus entered its lobby.

"Good morning, Mr. White. Are you here to see our newest amnesiac John Doe?" The secretary asked, barely disguising her simpering tone.

"Of course, anything to help out. I know what he's been through, after all." Regulus moved towards the elevator, then turned back again. "You wouldn't mind telling me what room this poor bloke is in, would you?" He gave his most charming smile, the one feature he was glad to share with blockheaded older brother.

"Of course, Mr. White." She referenced a rolodex and noted something down. "He's in room 325 right now. We wanted to keep him in the long term ward in case family came to collect him or he regained his memory."

"Thank you," he glanced briefly at the name tag on the counter, "Mimi."

With that, he disappeared into the hallways of the hospital. It hadn't changed much from his stay there several years ago when he had pretended to have lost his memory. The best place for a wanted wizard was the muggle world. They were so simple, and they didn't even have a way to tell if a person really had their memory or not. The hospital staff had also been very helpful when it came to setting up a muggle life for a clueless wizard. They had given him an identity, a job, money; yes, they had been very obliging. Coming to the room John Doe inhabited, he opened the door. To his shock and fear, the person sitting in the chair by the window was a face he knew, one of the faces that haunted his memories.

"Well, if it isn't James Potter," he said, voice laced with something indefinable. "Isn't this quite the surprise?"

"Is that the last name they're saddling me with?" The man asked, tearing his eyes away from the book in his lap. "Horrible teasing potential there."

Regulus closed the door, seating himself casually in the other chair. "Come now, James. This is no time to play games. You know perfectly well who you are, and you know who I am."

"While I admit you look familiar, I don't know you. I know my own name and little else.

"Really, Potter-"

"I like Stag better, thanks."

"Stag, or Prongs?" Regulus' words stirred something inside James, but Regulus didn't seem to notice. "Gryffindors," He scoffed wistfully. "Well, I suppose there's one way to see for sure whether you're lying." To James' bemusement, Regulus pulled a thin stick from his sleeve and pointed it at James. "Legilimens."

Regulus had delved into minds before, but none had disoriented him like this one. There were holes, fragments, and curtains everywhere. Some he could tell were natural, such as the gauzy films which screened all memories before the age of 5 or the dust cloths covering more vague recollections. Most however, were clearly unnatural, the clumsy, heavy blocks that were the normal result of a memory charm, though not a skillful one.

Shifting through those memories not hidden by the charm, Regulus realized that James was lucky he knew his own name. All the memories that had been blocked related to magic in one form or another. Sitting back to watch the memory of a very skinny muggle and her fat husband yelling at James and Lily repeat itself, he tried to decide what to do. His first urge was tear down the blockades immediately, though he knew that was too dangerous to be anything but a last resort. Watching the unpleasant scene before him once more, Regulus came up with an idea worthy only of a Slytherin.

Jumping out of the other man's mind, he quickly stashed his wand. "I am sorry for my words earlier." James looked at him quizzically. "You see, we have a history together, one that is not altogether pleasant. Seeing you brought some of my worse memories to the front of my mind and I acted without thought. Please, forgive me."

James stared in shock. First the stranger acts all brash, then his pulls out this strange stick and gives James a headache, and now he's apologizing? The guy couldn't seem to make up his mind.

"What type of history?" James asked, not sure whether to be hopeful or wary of the stranger. After all, this was the first time he had met someone claiming to know of his past. James had no way of knowing that anything he said was the truth, and something about the man was beginning to cause him distinct unease.

"School history, mostly. You were my brother's best friend, but he was quite… shocked, I suppose, when he found out. You two haven't spoken since."

"Found out about what?"

"It's complicated. Perhaps you would do better to remember on your own. All it really means is, at the moment, there's only one person in this country that cares about you."

James wasn't sure what to make of that. Certainly the nurses cared about him, but that could be just because he didn't have a memory. "Who cares about me? Don't I have family?"

"Not anymore, I'm afraid. Rather tragic." Regulus allowed a smirk to form in his mind, though not on his face. "Only I care, James. If you want, I could take you from this hospital and teach you how to build your life again. I would stay by your side so you would always know someone cares for you."

James looked hesitant. "You said in the country?"

"Well, there's an ex of yours floating around somewhere. Still..." He shrugged. "I am not sure if you can really say that she gives a shit. After all, she ran off with your school rival not six months after the two of you were supposed to be married. Such a shame, that she would do that. Frankly, I don't think she deserves you."

James saw no other course but to take his words for truth. Certainly he wasn't lying about knowing him. "Could you really take me out of here?" He asked, sounding more like a young child than the man he was supposed to be. "I am starting to feel cooped up and they won't even let me out on the roof."

"Of course James, let me just go talk with the nurses. I'll be back in a minute." Regulus stood and exited the room, heading straight for the elevator.

Regulus Black's home, registered under his new name of Arthur White, was a plain muggle apartment only a few blocks from the hospital and a decent distance from any entrance to the Wizarding World. It was sparsely decorated with only hints here and there of the occupant's less than normal history. Regulus knew it was only a matter of time before the past got the better of him, but for now the future was looking brighter with a confused James following behind him.

"I welcome you to my humble abode. It's not very large, but it will work until such time as I find a bigger apartment for us, if you want." Regulus explained, hanging up his winter coat and slipping out of his boots. "Bedroom's on the left, but for now you'll have to have the pull-out couch. It's in the living room. The bathroom is on the right, shower only, and the laundry machines are in that closet." Regulus walked down the hall towards the main part of the house. "In here is the kitchen, dining room, and everything else. So it's not much, but I hope you don't mind." Regulus looked over his shoulder at James, "You won't, will you?"

"No," James said, still looking around. It seemed to him that the pictures were moving but he could never catch them in the act. "Thank you for all your kindness."

Regulus smiled with a sincerity that surprised him and moved into the kitchen to start preparing an early dinner. Everything was going according to his sudden, on the spot plan, which for a Slytherin meant a great deal. James was following his plans perfectly. While Regulus knew the danger that existed for him should James recall his past, old dreams drove the younger man to try it anyway.

"What did your brother look like?" James asked, startling Regulus slightly from behind. Regulus was not used to people in his apartment and so had let down his guard slightly, but he quickly rectified that mistake. His shields back in place, Regulus went to investigate the fridge for food.

"People say I look a lot like him. The hair, the skin, even the smiles are all family traits, though from which side we never did find out. He inherited our mother's lovely midnight blue eyes, a fact that upset my parents to no end as he got older. James looked thoughtful.

_There was a madwoman, lovely as can be with long dark locks of hair the color of a moonless night and eyes of the deepest blue, screaming and raging at the young man in front of him. Her anger contorted her face, almost worthy of Helen, into that of a demon. In her hands were a sharp, wicked looking blade and a spoon. _

'_You don't deserve the eyes I gave you,' she was screaming, 'So I'll take them back, right from your head.' With that the lady lunged and James was startled out of the flashback. _

"Did. . . Did your mother ever try to take away his eyes?' James finally managed to ask, paling as he pushed the memory away.

Regulus hid his panic. If James was remembering events so soon, he may not have enough time before James' judgment returned. His hatred… "Yes, when he left the house for good."

That caused James to pale even more and he turned away. "I think I am going to lie down."

"Alright James, but if you ever need me for anything, and I mean anything, please do not hesitate to find me." Regulus shot a winning smile at his old enemy, praying to keep his chance to make James see the light.

"Nothing, nothing, business, nothing." Remus Lupin walked away from the table where the letters had been stacked, to the fireplace where he promptly threw in the junk mail he was sorting out earlier. "It's been months since we last heard anything from Lily, and we still have no word on James." The werewolf nearly growled as he plopped himself onto one of the comfy chairs in the apartment.

"Have you thought," the other man in the apartment said, looking up from the flames which were still consuming the letters, "that we should give up?"

The tawny haired man who had thrown the letters to the flames turned to his friend, shocked at the seemingly careless suggestion. "Sirius, how could you? They are your friends . . ."

"I know they are my friends," Sirius said, "I miss them as much as you do. But think about it. Ever since that disaster of a wedding we have seen neither of them, and we have only received one letter from Lily. A letter saying she's with Snivellus of all people."

"And he'll take care of her. You and James may have been too blind to see it, but he and Lily were friends for a long time before you two ruined all that." Remus said stiffly.

It was the dark haired man's turn to stare at his companion. "Ruined it! He was the one who hung out with the Death Eaters and called her a you-know-what."

"That was after years of being taunted and bullied; separated from his best friend not just by his house, but by our harassment as well."

"I never thought I would see the day that you would take the side of that no good Death Eater, Moony. I knew you were sympathetic, but that goes too far. He probably planned the whole attack on the wedding."

"You, Sirius Black, son of a well known dark family, should know what it is like to be judged unfairly. If you can't understand that, then you are no better than all those who judged you." Remus stood from the chair and moved to the door of the apartment. "If you are willing to give up hope for your friends, but are not willing to bury the hatchet from a schoolyard squabble, then…" Remus gathered himself. "Then I'm not sure I will be able to continue this friendship." With that he opened the door and walked briskly from the apartment, not once looking back.

Sirius, shocked, did not react for a few minutes. When he finally did, Remus was nowhere to be found. "Oh God, what have I done? Moony, Prongs, it's all my fault."

Dumbledore was most displeased at all the recent developments. Ever since the wedding, James had been completely unreachable and Lily had taken off with what could have been his best spy. The last two Marauders had split; Sirius had become a shut-in in the house he once shared with the werewolf, and Remus left Britain in search of a pack to call his own. The Longbottoms were thinking of thinking of leaving the country since they had a baby on the way, rejecting his suggestion that they go into hiding. All of his carefully laid plans falling apart.

Dumbledore could care less about what happened to Peter Pettigrew or Remus, but James, Lily, and Sirius were important. James and Lily mostly, as they had been very active in the Order, and they had a way of rallying people to them without even trying. When it came down to it, Sirius was also a magnetic personality when he wanted to be. If only there was a way to bring back Remus, then at least he could help Sirius become the poster boy for the Anti-Voldemort action that James had been. But how could he. . .

Dumbledore smiled to himself, pulling out a clean sheet of parchment and a new quill. Remus hated charity, but one could hardly call the History of Magic Professor position an act of charity. If he just so happened to offer Sirius the position of DADA professor at the same time. . . Well, one could hardly call it a conspiracy. Sirius would apologize for whatever made them fight, Remus would forgive him, and at the end of the year Sirius would go back to being a top Auror, especially now that James was out of the way.

Pleased with his solution, Dumbledore popped a Lemon drop into his mouth and went about writing the letters. Now if he could only find some way to persuade Slughorn to renew his contract…

Lucius looked fondly upon his wife and young son from the door way. Narcissa, often dubbed the most beautiful witch in Britain by Witch Weekly Magazine, sat in a rocking chair, reading their son fairytales that he would forget by the time he turned three. These moments of peace were few and far between. Only in this nursery was the battle outside forgotten.

The Malfoy family had always prided themselves on being above any conflicts happening in the wizarding world. Malfoy Manor was always the picture perfect idea of the wizarding world, and pureblood society. During the war with Grindelwald the Malfoys had continued on with life as normal. Even during Voldemort's rise they had acted like nothing was wrong. Until Lucius found himself mixed up with the man, damn politics to hell. Now, not only was the Malfoy name and reputation at stake, but his wife and young son were as well.

When Lucius first joined Voldemort, he had seen such promise in his plan to prove that purebloods were better, that their society didn't need these invaders who didn't understand them or follow their valued traditions. However, over time the madman started killing off entire families that opposed him, many – most – of them Pureblood. No one was safe when Voldemort found some quarrel with them.

Turning from the peaceful scene, Lucius walked towards his office, deep in thought. He believed that the reason Severus seemed to have left the country had much to do with the mistake they had made as schoolboys. And he was envious

Lucius could not have trusted Severus with his thoughts, his life, or even his secretes. But there was one thing that Lucius had trusted Severus with, something he didn't trust himself with. His son. The fact that Severus left his godson without a word and saved himself hurt. The wounds of his friend's betrayal cut deeply into his black heart.

Feeling a pain in his arm, Lucius quickly summoned his Death Eater robes before apparating to his destination at his master's feet. He hoped Severus could feel that pain as well.

Katt: So like, Wow! Not nearly as long as the first but with plenty of content. Please, any comments are welcome. Next chapter to be up in about (never). Actually, I am having a really hard time with this fic. So yeah, unless I know how to improve I may just leave it for dead.

Lyra: Like, my involvement in this was so totally minor, y'know. That said, I hope Reggie isn't coming off as evil. I mean, creepy we aim for, but his intentions are… um… sincere, anyway. Also, the mention of a Helen in the flashback refers to Helen of Troy, The Face That Launched a Thousand Ships. … From the Iliad by Homer. That one. Just to be clear.

3


End file.
